


New Year's

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Michael finds a list of Fiona's.<br/>Disclaimer: Oh, no, never mine. Drat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scripps).



The list was on the counter, and Michael stopped to pick it up. After all, written lists weren't something Fiona usually did. Written lists could be tells, could provide more information that people could use against someone. So it caught his eye, Fi's neat handwriting on a numbered list,and he had to, was nearly compelled to, raise it up to read.

Expecting perhaps groceries, or some sort of odd little code, Michael's eyebrows went up and his mouth went down as he started reading. Rattling the paper, he turned, looking around, not seeing Fiona anywhere. "Fi?" he called. "Fi? What were you planning on doing with this list?" 

Glancing back at it, he shook his head. There was no way Sam would give up his mojitos, and his stories, and Chuck Finley. 

"Fi, you can't make resolutions for someone else!"

**epilogue**

"Where'd this come from?" Sam read it, his eyes narrowing and his mouth twisting as he made his way through the list. 

"Oh, no way, sister, this ain't gonna happen. I'm immune to your charms! Immune!"


End file.
